


Драбблы с драбблофеста "325-летию Барраярской Империи посвящается!"

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Драбблы низкого рейтинга для выкладки команды WTF Barrayar 2020Анонимно до окончания Зимней фэндомной битвы-2020.
Kudos: 1





	Драбблы с драбблофеста "325-летию Барраярской Империи посвящается!"

Автор: команда WTF Barrayar 2018  
Категории: джен и легкий романтический гет. Рейтинг низкий.

Все эти фики объемом ровно 325 слов - по условиям "325-летию Барраярской Империи посвящается!"

Название: Организационные проблемы  
Категория|Рейтинг|Размер: джен G, драббл (325 слов)   
Пейринг|Персонажи: Майлз Форкосиган, Айвен Форпатрил  
Жанр: юмор  
Краткое содержание: От подготовки к юбилею, конечно, отвертеться не удалось...  
*  
Айвен появился в особняке Форкосиганов рано утром, без предупреждения, но с несколько рассеянным видом. Обычно это означало, что у него есть важное дело, от которого он не придумал как избавиться.

– Скоро юбилей Империи, пышные торжества и всякое такое, – начал он с порога.

– Знаю, – кивнул Майлз, – хотя я раньше думал, что юбилей предполагает круглую дату.

– Триста лет и четверть века – вполне себе кругло, – кисло сказал Айвен.

– И кто так решил?

– Маман!

Оба помолчали: это было обстоятельство непреодолимой силы. Но потом Айвен продолжил жаловаться:

– И всего будет по триста двадцать пять. Триста двадцать пять гостей, триста двадцать пять канделябров со свечами, триста двадцать пять слов в приветственном тосте! И мне нужно его придумать. А я офицер, а не писатель!

– Ну, я тоже скорее эсбешник… – пробормотал Майлз, но тут мысль его сделала резкий скачок, и он ехидно добавил: – Ты можешь просто начать считать. Раз, два, три…

– Ага, и так до трехсот двадцати пяти, – мрачно подхватил Айвен.

– Нет же, намного меньше! – возразил Майлз. – Для многих чисел нужно по несколько слов. Смотри, у первых двадцати чисел в названии по одному слову, но зато потом для каждого десятка нужно девятнадцать слов – итого только на первую сотню уйдет сто семьдесят два слова! Потом, в начале все равно придется сказать: «Ваше величество! Господа! Леди!», а в конце – что-нибудь типа «И пусть этот прекрасный вечер навсегда останется в вашей памяти»… В общем, тебе придется досчитать всего до ста пятидесяти или около того.

Оставив Айвена осознавать этот факт, Майлз торопливо переместился к стационарному комму. В конце концов, так между ним и кузеном будет массивный стол, не говоря уж о том, что пора было проверить почту.

Первое же письмо было от леди Элис, и Майлз застыл над ним с лицом, полным ужаса. Айвен подошел и заглянул ему через плечо.

– Ага, ну хоть сувенирные открытки рисовать придется не мне! – облегченно сказал он. – Но знаешь что? Ты можешь нарисовать на них цифры!

Название: Назад, в будущее прошедшее  
Категория|Рейтинг|Размер: джен G, драббл (325 слов)   
Пейринг|Персонажи: ОМП  
Жанр: юмор, кроссовер, фантастика (путешествия во времени),   
*  
– Проверим, правильно ли я понял, – учитель выпрямился и навис над проштрафившимся учеником. – Сегодня утром вас похитил сумасшедший ученый. Используя загадочные технологии, он увлек вас в прошлое, в котором вы оказались втянуты в противостояние графов и императора Влада Форбарры, похитили – как уверяете, исключительно случайно, – алмазные подвески графини Форбретонской, а затем участвовали в турнире по конному поло между фракциями, возглавляемыми капитаном кавалерии Амадеусом Анагностопулосом и артиллерийским майором Леонидом Триандафилидисом. 

– Они решали, как соединить пулемет и лошадь, – отважился пискнуть ученик. – Знаете, как древние колесницы, только стрелять не стрелами, а… ну, вы поняли. А еще обсуждалась идея, можно ли вооружать мотоциклетные войска копьями и шашками… Каски для них специальные предлагали сделать… – Подросток окончательно сбился и замолчал. 

Класс слушал, затаив дыхание. Сорок глаз переводили взгляд с высокой, величественной фигуры учителя на понурившегося однокашника и обратно.

– Ясненько, – саркастически протянул учитель. – А капитана Форталона вы там случайно не встречали? Может, помогали ему выудить из проруби лосося Истины?

– Это было взаправду, просто в другой версии прошлого! – осмелился возразить ученик. 

Класс, уловив настроение педагога, издал затравленный смешок, быстро превратившийся в хохот с подвываниями и смакованием отдельных цитат. 

– Форфлаев, Форфлаев, как вам не стыдно! Снова ваши фантастические отмазки! Я вынужден доложить о вашем прогуле директору. А теперь идите на место и постарайтесь сосредоточиться на настоящей истории Периода Изоляции, а не на своих фантазиях!

Сопровождаемый хихиканьем одноклассников, подросток поплелся к задней парте. 

А за окном сияло осеннее солнце, превращая красные листья клена в живые рубины. Вот по кроне пробежал порыв ветра… Нет, внезапно понял Форфлаев, – ветки сдвинулись, пропуская невидимую сферу. 

Секунда – и бесшумно движущийся летающий аппарат замерцал отключаемым поляризационным полем. Худощавый странно одетый человек с всклокоченной седой шевелюрой сосредоточенно рассматривал окна здания. Заметив Форфлаева, он радостно замахал руками. 

– Опять замечтались, Форфлаев! – прогремел голос учителя. 

Ученик послушно подвинул к себе комм и создал новый документ. 

«Петля времени: изобретение средневековых лжеученых или упущенные возможности технологий?» – отстучал он. Вздохнул. 

За окнами класса сиротливо опадали кленовые листья…

Название: Тест  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Ард Мэйхью, Майлз Форкосиган  
Жанр: приключения, фантастика (киберпанк)  
Примечание: с драбблофеста "325-летию Барраярской Империи посвящается!"  
От автора: Кто-то может усмотреть в образе главного героя сходство с Бэтменом - увы, вам не показалось...  
*  
Прыжок – и Ард чудом удержал равновесие. Виртуальность забросила его на крышу здания, где за парапетом виднелся незнакомый город. Скучные древние дома, фонари, едва рассеивающие ночной мрак, ломкие запутанные улицы. 

И дождь. 

Вода падала с неба. Тонны воды, если скалькулировать площадь локации и интенсивность потока. Настоящее море необходимой для жизни жидкости, и даже бесплатно!!! 

Ард стоял, запрокинув голову. Одежда быстро промокла, по лбу, волосам и пилотским имплантам побежали струйки воды. 

Ощущение было… странным. Не таким волшебным, как скачок через п-в-тоннель, но вполне занимательным. 

Насладившись моментом, Ард замотал головой, выискивая подсказки к предстоящей миссии. Одна из горгулий, рассевшихся по парапету и меланхолично блюющих дождем на притихший город, многообещающе заблестела. Но пилот приметил нечто удивительное. 

Позади клети с безгравитационным подъемником и роскошной деревянной дверью на чердак притих кое-кто еще. 

Каплеобразная кабина, узкий хвост, лапы-полозья, два винта. Ард подошел и погладил поникшие лопасти. Забрался незнакомцу на спину, ловко прощупал следом крышу, несущую ось. На руках остались следы ржавчины. Еще бы, при таких-то кошмарных осадках! 

– Барраярцы! – ворчал Ард. В кабине нашелся сундучок с инструментами, древними, как и прочие декорации игры. – Выкидывать хорошую технику под свой мерзкий дождь! И чем, спрашивается, я должен ее чинить? Но ничего… – Спохватившись, Ард заговорил мягко и ласково. Потрепанный геликоптер прекратил дрожать, робко уставился на человека потускневшими от грязи фарами. – Мы тебя починим. Дендарийцы своих не бросают…

*

Результаты исследования доктор изучал долго, мрачнея с каждой перевернутой страницей. Вызов от начальства хорошего настроения не добавил. 

– Есть ли новости относительно нашего бравого пилота? Вот, – психиатр потряс распечаткой. – Бетанская служба психического здоровья была чертовски права, организовывая этому парню принудительное лечение. 

– Вот как, – Нейсмит нахмурился. – Насколько мне известно, для купирования алкозависимости существуют современные препараты, которые…

– Тьфу на алкоголизм, – невежливо перебил доктор. – Он разговаривает с техникой! Вместо борьбы с преступностью он целую виртуальную вечность спасал древний геликоптер! Нужен ли нам пилот, уверенный, что внутри каждого механизма есть душа?

Адмирал сурово дернул уголком рта:

– Есть или нет – мы, дендарийцы, своих не бросаем!

Название: К далеким берегам  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Корделия Нейсмит, доктор Мехта  
Жанр: приключения, фантастика (телепатия)  
Краткое содержание: Открытие гена телепатии произошло вскоре после расселения человечества в космосе. Внутреннюю безопасность жизни на Колонии Бета изначально доверили расе телепатов, вот только даже много поколений спустя иногда появляются люди, склонные оспаривать право тотального контроля над мыслями граждан. Следует ли считать их потенциальными преступниками или генетическими аутсайдерами? - вот о чем размышляла доктор Мехта, вызывая для задушевного разговора Корделию Нейсмит.  
*  
Долгое выступление доктора Мехты можно было свести к одной фразе: лететь придется. Да, Мехта знает – далеко, непредсказуемо, опасно. Что поделать. Ваши родные получат страховку, а ученые сумеют извлечь пользу из ошибки, буде таковая случится. В любом случае – Астроэкспедиционный Корпус для того и существует, чтобы расширять границы обитаемой Вселенной. 

«А Психиатрический Корпус существует, чтобы ублажать политиков», – подумала Корделия. Догадалась, что телепатка прочитала ее мысли, и не отказала себе в удовольствии, представив эротическую сцену с участием докторши и Президента Фредди. А еще с премьер-министром Стоун и вице-директором АЭК Бонтани. 

Железная выдержка телепатки дала трещину, когда Корделия разместила взаимодовольный квартет в грузовом шлюзе, выдав им пистолет для пирсинга и тюбик с молекулярным клеем.

– В прошлом году вы выставляли свою кандидатуру на должность капитана корабля. Могу я спросить, что изменилось за это время? 

– Я стала опытнее. Еще на шаг приблизилась к своей мечте. 

– Завести детей? – мурлыкнула Мехта. – Разве не об этом мечтают все граждане Колонии Бета?

Корделия внутренне оскалилась. Она не стала прибегать к уловкам против ментального сканирования. Впрочем, большинство этих приемов обманут разве что самих обманывающих, но не эмиссара ПсиКорпуса. «Все критяне – лжецы». 

– Вы не в моем вкусе, – резко произнесла вслух Нейсмит. – Вы сэкономите время, если объясните, в чем смысл нашей встречи. 

– Бонтани рекомендует вас на должность командира разведывательного судна. Надо совершить скачок черед нестабильный п-в-тоннель к планете, недавно открытой барраярцами. Они называют ее Зергияром. 

Корделия прищурилась:

– Не похоже, чтобы вы хотели узнать мое мнение относительно физики п-в-пространства... Так в чем проблема, доктор? 

– Проблема в том, что барраярцы слишком многое позаимствовали у цетагандийцев, пока те пытались их завоевывать! Мы не можем послать к ним шпиона со скрытой программой. Нам нужен доброволец, способный понять, как важно остановить военную экспансию Барраяра, нацеленную на Эскобар! Если бы вы знали, что собой представляют эти вояки! Их восхваление смерти…

Лекция грозила затянуться еще на час. Корделия невежливо перебила:

– Скажите же, что я должна сделать. 

Мехта торжествующе улыбнулась:

– Для начала – попасть в плен…

Название: На пути к совершенству  
Пейринг|Персонажи: ОЖП (аут-леди)  
Жанр: юмор, фантастика (генетические эксперименты)  
*  
Существо выглядело бледным и унылым. С трудом выбравшись из спального кокона, оно нехотя побрело к стайке экспериментальных образцов, поминутно останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух и издать тягучее душераздирающее кваканье. 

– Что это? – аут Ивейн скривилась от отвращения. 

– Геном CRQ-B2614-MNVF-718-омега, – бойко отчиталась аут Цинтия. 

– Как в хранилище Звездных Ясель вообще оказалось подобное убожество? 

– Очень редкая мутация, – юная практикантка следила за путешествием подопытного образца с изрядным азартом и завидной энергией. Переживаемые эмоции стократно усиливали свойственную аут-леди красоту, превращая румянец, блеск глаз и улыбку в эстетический эквивалент термоядерной бомбы. Жаль, что видеть прекрасное зрелище могли только начальница, лабораторное оборудование да подопытные образцы. – Абсолютная невосприимчивость к кофеину и прочим стимуляторам. 

– Невосприимчивость? – бровь аут Ивейн приподнялась на пару микрон. 

– Абсолютная, – повторила Цинтия. 

– Хм, – глава лаборатории отпила из маленькой фарфоровой чашечки. 

Существо зевнуло, со вкусом, широко открыв рот, зажмурив глаза и с всхлипывающим стоном в финале. Зевок повторился несколько раз, пока не привлек внимание питомцев старших аут-леди. Сразу трое набросились на страдальца, принялись его тормошить, попытались угостить дымящимся напитком в одноразовых кружках, а в итоге вылили подношение на голову сони. 

Брови аут Ивейн неустанно ползли выше. Цинтия, щедро наделенная природой и заботливой аут-бабушкой, в течение пятидесяти лет скрупулезно собиравшей геном с развитой способностью к антиципации, апперцепции и архитипичной архонтократии, сделала логическое предположение, что научная руководительница вовсе не в восторге от работы своей подопечной. 

– Мне показалось интересным проверить, – пролепетала юная исследовательница, – высока ли адаптивность подобного существа. 

– Хм. – Аут Ивейн снова поднесла чашечку к губам.

Тут экспериментальные образцы, дотоле шушукавшиеся в сторонке, подкрались к нонкофеиновому мутанту, накинули ему на голову пижамную куртку и с пинками и криками поволокли добычу в душевую.

– …Ведь в своих записках Леди-Императрица отмечала, как важно расе аутов достичь совершенства, а значит – избавиться от недостатков, присущих человеческой расе, – протараторила Цинтия. Перед ее внутренним оком отчетливо трепетала перспектива прощания с расой аутов.

– Хм! – отреагировала Ивейн и уставилась на свою чашку, как на предателя.

Название: Любовь не ведает преград  
Пейринг|Персонажи: ОЖП, ОМП  
Жанр: юмор, фантастика (мыльная космоопера)  
*  
– Да какой Верван, шеф! У него же десять поколений тореадоров на лбу написаны! С Эскобара он, помяните мое слово, с Эскобара!

Майор Джеймсон, дежурный СБ по комаррскому космопорту, мрачно посмотрел на напарника. Интуиция Жака Орвара была общепризнанной и работала как часы. Правда, документы у красавчика-коммивояжера в полном порядке, а хотеть попасть на Барраяр само по себе не преступление. Но это действие очень быстро становится подозрительным, если на Барраяр, прикрываясь верванским паспортом, хочет попасть представитель Эскобара, победившего в недавней войне.

– Это. Эскобарец, – повторил Орвар, и майор решился на блеф. Он вышел из кабинета в общий зал и непринужденно сказал, протягивая верванцу его документы:

– Бумаги в порядке, только вот мы выяснили, что вы эскобарский подданный.

Красавчик побледнел так, что сомнений не осталось: Жак снова попал в точку.

– Так зачем вам на Барраяр? – сурово спросил майор.

– Я хочу увидеть свою любимую, – сказал предполагаемый шпион и после небольшой паузы продолжил: – Мы случайно познакомились два года назад на этой планете и полюбили друг друга. Тогда я сглупил, дал ей вернуться домой. Пришло несколько писем – и все. А потом эта война, вообще никакой связи. И я понял, что если я не хочу ее потерять, надо ехать самому.

Хорошая легенда, хотел сказать майор. Она вас давно забыла, хотел сказать майор. И что-то еще он хотел сказать, но тут в зал ворвался возбужденный сержант:

– Господин майор! Тут одна девица с Барраяра выспрашивает, как попасть на Эскобар! По-моему, очень подозрительно!

Девушка, сопровождаемая вторым сержантом, вошла в дверь как раз к концу этой речи, а дальше случилось странное: она и эскобарец ахнули и кинулись друг к другу. Оба сержанта сработали четко, и подозрительные лица были обездвижены огнем из парализаторов по конечностям. Но маленькая деталь: сначала они упали друг другу в объятья, а потом уже на пол.

Джеймсон смотрел на них, что-то нежно шепчущих друг другу, и думал, что пока его донесение покроет пять скачков до Барраяра, эти двое смогут оказаться далеко. И это была очень, очень соблазнительная мысль.

Название: О пользе поэзии  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Майлз Форкосиган, Айвен Форпатрил, ОЖП  
Жанр: юмор, дженогет  
*  
Айвен, гостивший в Форкосиган-Сюрло, всю неделю вел себя очень странно, то и дело пропадая неизвестно куда. Сегодня Майлз твердо решил выяснить причину и сразу после завтрака отправился искать кузена, который уже успел снова исчезнуть. Кто ищет – тот найдет, особенно если это Форкосиган-самый-младший! Через полчаса он уже сидел в каких-то кустах напротив Айвена и с удивлением смотрел, как тот задумчиво изучает лежащий перед ним листок бумаги.

– Ты нашел карту закопанных сокровищ?

Айвен нахмурился. От этой мелочи нигде не спрячешься!

– Нет, я… – Ладно, Майлз все равно докопается. – Я стихи сочиняю. Девушкам, говорят, это нравится.

Тринадцатилетний Майлз еще не успел узнать об этих свойствах поэзии. Определенно, кое-что следовало уточнить.

– В смысле, ты ей читаешь, и она к тебе лучше относиться начинает?

– Ну да.

– А для кого ты пишешь? Для Елены?

– Господи, на твоей Ботари свет клином не сошелся, – поморщился Айвен. Майлз промолчал. Кузен иногда и не такие глупости говорил.

– Ну ладно, и в чем проблема?

– Я не могу закончить четверостишие, – признался Айвен. – Вот первые две строки:

Любовь – неудержимая стихия –

Бушует, как ужасный катаклизм…

Майлз задумался. Рифму «клизм», кажется, предлагать не стоило. Другие пока в голову не лезли.

– Ой, вот вы где!

Майлз оглянулся. Перед ними стояла девица ненамного старше их, кажется, он раньше видел ее возле коровника. Или возле конюшни? Она держала в руках ведро и так улыбалась, словно нашла ту самую карту сокровищ.

– А я на дальний выгон иду.

Майлз только хотел сказать, что, мол, иди, ради бога, как Айвен вдруг решительно отбросил листок бумаги и вскочил на ноги:

– А я как раз хотел прогуляться!

Краснел он, конечно, красиво, но девица смеяться над ним не стала, а разулыбалась пуще прежнего, и они двинулись куда-то в кусты. Майлз даже не успел сообщить, что к дальнему выгону лучше в другую сторону идти, там дорога короче.

С другой стороны, у него сейчас было более важное дело. Он поднял и разгладил листок. Про катаклизм, конечно, лучше вычеркнуть, но первая строка ничего так. Если дописать пару четверостиший, может, и на Елену подействует?

Название: Шансы есть, пока ты жив  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Этан Эркхарт, ОМП (афонцы)  
Жанр: производственная драма, фантастика (генетические эксперименты)  
*  
Сон Этан не запомнил, но проснулся с ощущением, что сегодня точно случится что-то странное, возможно, непоправимое. С этим предчувствием он и пришел на работу.

До ланча вроде все было нормально, но сразу после отказал комплекс первичной фильтрации. Поняли это не сразу, несколько партий сперматозоидов с дефектной Х-хромосомой успели уйти на следующий этап. Пока их вычислили, пока вернули... Ремонтники обещали провозиться не меньше суток. Заказов в новом Красногорском репроцентре было по горло, затор рос на глазах, и Этан принял решение посадить на фильтровку лаборанта. Конечно, он несколько раз заглядывал в его кабинет, проверял. Молодой, только что из колледжа, но уже хорошо зарекомендовавший себя мальчик работал старательно, не отвлекаясь. От сердца отлегло, и Этан занялся другими проблемами, которых всегда было навалом.

Айзек неотрывно смотрел на экран микроскопа, пальцы четко руководили манипуляторами ручного фильтра. Партия за партией очищенный материал уходил на оплодотворение. Но мысли его были далеко. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове вчерашний вечер, когда Теос предложил ему стать его Зарегистрированным Вторым Родителем. Потом, когда они накопят достаточно кредитов, конечно. Но для меня ты всегда будешь первым, сказал Теос. Он ужасно смущался, и это чертовски мило выглядело на его волевом, с крупными чертами лице.

В коридоре снова раздались шаги заведующего. Айзек торопливо вернулся к работе. Руки привычно вытащили из микроскопа пробирку, шлепнули на нее пестрый кубик EQR-кода, поставили в штатив, подхватили следующую…

Если бы Айзек мог с ходу прочесть мешанину EQR-кода, хотя бы графу «Второй Зарегистрированный Родитель, если есть», он бы перепроверил эту пробирку еще раз восемь, потому что там значился «Э.Эркхарт», его собственный начальник. А отцом, значит, был Терренс Си, много лет назад прилетевший с доктором Эркхартом из его легендарной (в основном потому что таинственной) командировки в полный опасностей и женщин космос. Но Айзек не перепроверил, и пробирка спокойно уехала дальше. Где-то в ее глубине весело помахивал хвостиком сперматозоид с дефектной Х-хромосомой. Вокруг него была толпа конкурентов, впереди было еще множество генетических анализов. Но ведь пока ты жив, у тебя есть шансы, не так ли?

Название: Если нам бы море кофе...  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Майлз Форкосиган, Айвен Форпатрил  
Жанр: юмор, драма, фантастика (биогенетика)  
*  
С самого начала приема Айвен мелькал в поле зрения, но подошел, только когда леди Форкосиган отлучилась в туалетную комнату. Значит, вопрос у него был деликатный, если вообще не секретный.

– Катриона скоро вернется, давай сразу к делу! – поощрил его Майлз, и Айвен так и сделал:

– Десплен на днях был у Аллегре, уж не знаю, по какому поводу, и Аллегре угощал его совершенно волшебным кофе. Но при этом наотрез отказался назвать своего поставщика. Вот Десплен и поручил мне разузнать, где такой берут.

– Я так понимаю, без моей помощи у тебя не получилось? – как-то кисло спросил Майлз.

– Нет, – честно признался Айвен. – Расспросил кого только можно. Все наперебой говорят, что вкус неземной и что теперь этого кофе в штаб-квартире СБ море разливанное. Но где его берут, никто не говорит. Такое ощущение, что для получения этой информации нужен допуск императорского Аудитора.

– Нет, тут нужен допуск брата Марка Форкосигана, – так же кисло сказал Майлз и, видя, что Айвен пока не понимает, продолжил: – Ты знаешь, что такое копи лювак?

– Нет.

– Это древний земной сорт кофе, который получали весьма странным способом. Они скармливали кофейные зерна какой-то зверушке, потом подбирали за ней помет…

– Фу! – Айвен сморщился и даже отодвинул в сторону бокал с вином. – Как это связано с моим делом?

– Напрямую, – безжалостно отрезал Майлз. – Я сам недавно об этом узнал. Мне рассказал Марк, а ему – Боргос, который где-то это вычитал.

В глазах Айвена потихоньку разгоралось понимание. Примерно пополам с ужасом.

– Ага, – кивнул Майлз. – Энрике загорелся и за несколько дней вывел новую породу жуков. Вернее, гусениц. Они лопают кофейные кусты, а выделяют…

– Не надо! – запротестовал Айвен, но Майлз продолжил: 

– Выделяют практически растворимый кофе. Божественного вкуса. Много. Марк заключил с СБ договор на поставку больших партий. Они теперь могут в кофе купаться и цветочки им поливать. Но поставщик пока держится в секрете.

– Даже не знаю, хочу ли я доложить эту информацию Десплену, – мрачно сказал Айвен.

Тут вернулась Катриона, и они сменили тему. По крайней мере, сейчас у них в бокалах было вино. А не кофе, например.


End file.
